


The Four-Sided Triangle ~도둑~

by Liana_DS



Series: Dear My Family [5]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Family, Heist(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiu Min, seorang polisi muda keturunan Cina, harus berurusan dengan sebuah kasus kriminal yang berkaitan dengan segitiga.</p><p>--INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four-Sided Triangle ~도둑~

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Siang itu, beberapa polisi muda sedang istirahat sebelum kembali menjalankan tugas. Minggu ini sangat berat karena sepertinya, semua orang terdorong untuk melakukan kejahatan. Akibatnya, kasus yang harus mereka tangani semakin banyak dan sebagai polisi baru, tentu saja itu bukan pekerjaan mudah.

“Xiu Min.”

Salah satu dari para polisi muda itu dipanggil oleh seorang polisi senior. Yang dipanggil berdiri setelah pamit pada teman-temannya yang masih membahas sebuah kasus di sela makan siang. Pemuda Cina yang baru berusia 25 tahun itu mengikuti langkah seniornya, entah ke mana pria tua itu membawanya.

“Kau tahu istana  _malachite_ Rusia?” tanya sang polisi senior. Xiu Min mengiyakan. Ia ingat ayahnya pernah menunjukkan sebuah gambar istana mewah dengan koleksi bebatuan berharga warna hijau.

“Salah satu koleksinya dicuri dan kepolisian Rusia mencurigai penjahatnya ada di Korea Selatan.”

Xiu Min membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah lumayan bulat. “Itu kejahatan yang besar. Pencurinya tidak hanya membahayakan diri mereka sendiri, tetapi juga membahayakan negara.”

“Karena itulah, aku memanggilmu, Kim Minseok.” Sang polisi senior menatapnya tajam.

Kim Minseok?

Bagaimana polisi senior itu memanggil Xiu Min sedikit mengejutkan.

“Jadi,” Xiu Min—atau Minseok, yang aslinya adalah orang Korea dalam penyamaran—tak menunjukkan kegentaran sekalipun identitasnya telah diketahui, “apa yang kau inginkan dari  _‘Triangle’_?”

“Sederhana. Kalian adalah orang yang kompeten dalam bidang ini, jadi kami dari kepolisian ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menangani sindikat pencuri ini. Mereka kelihatannya memiliki keterikatan yang kuat dengan kalian; kepolisian Rusia menemukan ini di lokasi pencurian.”

Sebuah foto disodorkan pada Minseok. Dalam foto itu, ada lambang segitiga tercetak di salah satu dinding istana  _malachite_.

 _Sialan_ , Minseok berdecih,  _siapa kelompok ini yang berani-berani memakai nama_ ‘Triangle’ _?_

“Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Heechul masih tidak mau memberi keterangan yang bisa membantu kami menemukan para pencuri  _malachite_ itu, padahal kupikir gambar ini sudah cukup melukai harga diri mereka sebagai pemimpin  _‘Triangle’_ yang sebelumnya. Rupanya, mereka berpegang sangat kuat pada prinsip untuk tidak bekerja sama dengan polisi, terutama Kim Jaejoong.”

 _Tentu saja. Bahkan_ Harabeoji  _saja susah menggoyahkannya,_ Minseok tersenyum miring.

“Akan tetapi, aku percaya padamu, Minseok. Aku tak tahu benar apa motivasimu memasuki kepolisian, apakah ada campur tangan Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Heechul di dalamnya, tetapi aku percaya kau memiliki niat baik untuk mengubah masa lalumu sebagai pangeran pencuri.”

“Kau terdengar menyedihkan, Pak, dan juga sangat polos,” Minseok tertawa, “Dan kurasa kau juga minta tolong pada orang yang salah. Ayahku itu orang yang sulit.”

“Terlepas dari itu, kau adalah orang yang memiliki reputasi baik selama awal karirmu di kepolisian. Kami yakin, keluargamu juga sebenarnya sama. Bukankah kalian memiliki visi yang sama?”

Minseok tidak menjawab. Sisa perjalanan menuju penjara bawah tanah dilewatkan dalam kesunyian.

Di depan pintu besi menuju penjara, sang polisi senior menghembuskan napas panjang dan berkata pada Minseok, “Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami.”

Tanpa mengacuhkan kalimat penuh harap dari atasannya, Minseok melangkah masuk dengan foto di tangan.

Lorong penjara bawah tanah sangat gelap dan mencekam. Penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap tidak lagi terlihat seperti manusia yang ditahan, tetapi seperti monster yang dirantai dan dikurung supaya tidak memangsa manusia lainnya. Namun, ada satu sel di mana dua penjahat yang masih cukup menyerupai manusia ditahan. Ke sanalah Minseok menuju.

“Kau, Minseok,” sebuah suara ‘cantik’ yang dibuat-buat menyambut Minseok dari sel istimewa di ujung lorong, “Mau bebaskan aku? Penjara ini... oh, sumpah, pengap sekali.”

“Ya, Heechul- _harabeoji_ ,” Minseok tersenyum, “Dengan satu syarat.”

“Polisi-polisi itu menyuapmu dengan apa? Aku yakin, kau pasti meminta kami berdua untuk menangkap ‘ _Triangle’_ palsu itu atas permohonan mereka.” Sebuah suara tegas menyahut. Minseok berlutut di depan si pemilik suara, Kim Jaejoong, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

“ _Appa_  benar.”

Jaejoong meludah ke samping, tampak benci sekali dengan ide itu.

“Jaejoongie, jangan meludah sembarangan! Siapa sih yang mengajari kau jorok?” Heechul bergidik. Putranya mengabaikannya. “Lupakan itu,” Jaejoong menatap Minseok marah, “Kembalilah keluar dan lanjutkan saja tugasmu menjaga Kibum.”

“ _Appa,_ secara pribadi aku tidak menolak tugas ini. Karena ini kesempatan kita untuk bisa berkumpul kembali dan beraksi seperti dulu, sekalipun kita berada di dunia kerja yang berbeda.”

“Aku tidak pernah bekerja untuk siapapun.”

“Kau bekerja untuk Minseok dan Kibum, Jaejoongie,” Heechul berbaring sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, “Dari dulu, kau bekerja untuk dua orang, sebenarnya.”

“Diam!”

“Hei, beraninya kau membentakku. Beri contoh yang baik buat putra sulungmu, bagaimana jadi anak yang baik.” Heechul bersiul-siul setelahnya, membuat Jaejoong semakin geram, tetapi tak mengatakan apapun.

Minseok tertawa kecil. Walaupun Heechul sulit menggoyahkan prinsip Jaejoong, tetapi kalau urusan mempermalukan Jaejoong, Heechul jagonya.

“Anak kurang ajar, jangan ikut tertawa! Keluarlah dari tempat ini dan lanjutkan penyamaranmu!” bentak Jaejoong. Minseok tidak gentar. Ia memasang  _facade_ seriusnya. Ya, itu harus, karena Minseok harus menggeser perannya sebagai anak Jaejoong jika ingin mengalahkannya.

“ _Appa,”_ Minseok memulai, “Dengan sangat menyesal kukatakan bahwa ‘ _Triangle’_ sudah hancur dan harus dibentuk kembali. Tentu saja, di sini bukan kau atau  _Harabeoji_ yang akan memimpin, tetapi aku.”

Jaejoong tersentak. “Apa?! Siapa yang memutuskan itu dan atas dasar apa kau mengangkat dirimu sebagai pemimpin?!”

“Karena kalian tidak punya kuasa apapun setelah ditahan,” lidah Minseok cukup tajam juga, “Aku sudah membaca pergerakan  _‘Triangle’_ gadungan itu dulu sekali sebelum mereka mulai menyatakan diri sebagai penguasa  _underworld_ yang baru. Aku sudah menyusun rencana pula supaya kalian bisa bebas dan merebut kejayaan  _‘Triangle’_ dari tangan mereka. Yang terpenting, aku menjaga Kibum untuk kalian. Apa alasan itu masih kurang untuk menjadikanku seorang pemimpin?”

Tidak, sih. Makanya Jaejoong diam.

Heechul tersenyum tipis. Jari lentiknya menghalau Minseok menjauh. “Ya, ya, cucuku yang tampan, sudah sana pergi. Biarkan ayahmu menenangkan diri. Telepon Kibum, ya; bilang aku dan Jaejoong akan pulang.”

Minseok berdiri, berterima kasih apada kakeknya tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong dan rahang pria itu yang jadi keras entah mengapa.

“Baik. Jangan ketiduran; malam ini, kita memulai misi,  _Appa, Harabeoji._ ”

* * *

 

**THE FOUR-SIDED TRIANGLE**

**~** **도둑** **~**

**“Four sides, three leaders, two worlds, one history.”**

* * *


End file.
